


summer tune

by midwinterlonging (octolingkiera)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Gen, character piece, no beta we only do first drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/midwinterlonging
Summary: sometimes snufkin needs his space, and that's okay





	summer tune

**Author's Note:**

> here take this impulse drabble that i wrote in like twenty minutes!!! 
> 
> ive been watching a lot of moomins stuff lately after seeing it a lot on tumblr, so i wanted to write something bc i have a lot of feelings. i love this nomadic chaotic good anarchist gremlin so much dflkhfdljfdkjgh
> 
> ive mostly been watching the 90s anime (and i've only seen about 26 episodes), but i have seen about half of the 2019 show so it could be either one! :3

It’s stifling, staying in one place for so long. Like a claustrophobia with no physical walls. It’s overwhelming and cloying, choking his breath and his squeezing his heart until all he can do is to run away, like he always does.

Snufkin pokes his campfire, looks up at the stars, and sighs. He’s only been away from Moominvalley for a couple of days, less than half a week, and yet he’s already wishing he was back. He left rather suddenly, yes, but he never intended to stay away for long. Summer is right around the corner and he’s been looking forward to those hot, lazy days since last year passed.

Sometimes, he just needs his space.

Snufkin is grateful for his friends. They respect his need for freedom and space, and they’re glad to leave him to his own devices for as long as he needs. It’s a small thing, but it brings him great joy when he comes back to see them again. Moomin, especially.

Moomintroll, he can confidently say, holds a special place in his heart. Snufkin feels blessed to know someone as kind and considerate and as understanding as Moomin, and Snufkin’s always so happy to return to the valley every spring to see Moomin’s smiling face.

 _Yes,_ he thinks, _it’s time to go back._

Somehow, without him realizing, Moominvalley had become home. Maybe it’s the people, or maybe the land, or maybe both, but Moominvalley is home, and it’s something Snufkin never thought that he’d want or need. Whether it’s fishing by the river, exploring the forests again and again, or simply going on an adventure, it feels like he’s at home.

It’s a novel feeling that he lingers on as he crawls into his tent for the night.

The next morning, he sets off just after sunrise, ready to return. The late spring sun filters through the trees, warming him up, just as the gentle breeze cools him down. It’s peaceful, tranquil, and Snufkin gives a smile as he inhales deeply through the nose. The light dapples the forest floor and his footsteps are nearly silent on the soft grass and leaves. The only other sounds are the rustling of woodland critters.

Snufkin pulls out his harmonica, ponders for a moment, and begins to play. It’s jauntier than his Spring Tune, a little more upbeat, and he thinks that his little trip out of the valley did wonders to lighten his spirits. Yes, he needed his break, but now he feels recharged, energized, and ready to see his friends again.

Maybe it’s time to compose a summer tune.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here!!](https://midwinterlonging.tumblr.com/)
> 
> tell me what you think!!! :3


End file.
